Come back for me
by carson34
Summary: Back in 2010, During the time that his father was killed. What if Robyn was there?
1. Arrival, murder Start of Season 1

Steve and Robyn are heading to Hawaii to visit his dad. It's Robyn's second visit to Hawaii.

_**Airplane from Calforina to Hawaii**_

Steve is sitting next to his wife. Robyn is sleeping and her head is on his shoulder. Truth be told, He did not hope that he had to go on another mission. His family needs him. Robyn and Steve have been married for about two years. Robyn has always stick near to her husband. They had about three hours on this flight and so Steve fell alseep.

_**Honolulou airport**_

Steve gets his and his wife's bag. Steve smiles at her as they walk to the truck that he had rent. Steve drives to his father's house. Steve pulls into the driveway and gets out. Both he and Robyn walks to the door and knocks. John opens the door and smiles at his son and daughter-in-law.

John: you guys never have to knock. You know that right?

Steve: yeah dad. I know but we feel more comfortable with this way.

John: so how long will you be here for?

Steve: three weeks.

John lets his son and his wife into his house. Steve takes the things upstairs and put them in his old bedroom. Steve's cell starts ringing.

Steve: hello? yeah alright. See you tomorrow.

Steve hangs up and he heads downstairs and sees his wife and father talking.

Steve: honey, can I talk for you for a second?

Robyn: okay.

Robyn gets up and heads to follow her husband. Steve takes her into the kitchen.

Steve: hey, I have a mission that I have to go to. I want you to stay here with my dad. I will let you know my phone number over there.

Robyn: alright.

Robyn gives him a kiss and wraps her arms around her. Steve thinks thank god that he has some of his SEAL things over here. Steve heads upstairs and his father followss him.

John: Champ, what's going on?

Steve: I have a mission that I have to go to. I asked Robyn to stay here with you.

John: alright. I don't have a problem with that.

Steve finishes packing and then heads back downstairs to say goodbye to his wife.

Steve: I love you.

Robyn: I love you too

Steve gives her one last kiss before walking out the door. John comes down a minute later. They just hang out and then go to bed. It's been about two weeks and Robyn is on the phone with her husband.

Steve (on the phone): Hey baby.

Robyn: when are you going to be home?

Steve (on the phone): Soon. I miss you.

Robyn: I miss you too.

Steve (on the phone): Babe, I got to go. I love you.

Steve hangs up before Robyn can say she love him too. A part of Steve just wants to be with his wife and father. He had to get Anton Hesse to the headquarters to find his brother but little did he know.

_**John's house**_

Robyn is supposed to be coming down so they can have dinner. John is just reading a book and then had a weird feeling about someone coming up. John had to warn Robyn as she is coming down the stairs.

John: Robyn, I need you to go back upstairs.

Robyn: Why John?

John: there are men coming up and I need to make sure that you are safe for my son. He needs you to be safe.

Robyn: alright.

Right before Robyn is upstairs, Victor Hesse comes in to the house and Robyn hides underneath the bed. Victor's men search the whole house before they set up. Robyn calls her husband's phone.

Steve: hello?

Robyn: Steve, babe listen. I am okay.

Steve: what's going on?

Robyn: I don't know how many men are here but they have your father. Before they came in, he had me go and hide.

Steve: just stay safe. I love you.

Robyn: I love you too.

Steve's cell starts to beep and he looks and see it's his father.

Steve: dad?

Victor: Hello McGarrett.

Steve: who are you?

Victor: Victor. You have my brother. I will switch you father for my brother.

Steve: I can't do that.

Steve montions for one of his men to give him something to write with and he writes down someone needs to call HPD and have them to get to his father's house to safe both his father and his wife.

Anton: You might want to duck.

Steve: shut up.

There is a big bang and Steve grabs his gun Anton trys to escape and so Steve shuts him down. Steve grabs his phone and Victor kills his father. Robyn gasps and about ten minutes later HPD comes into the house. Robyn goes down stairs to find Danny.

Danny: who are you?

Robyn: Robyn McGarrett. My husband is Steve. Where's John?

Danny: I am sorry to say this but John's dead. Your husband has called and said that he is flying in.

Robyn: I need to call my husband.

Robyn dials her husband's number.

Steve: hello?

Robyn: honey, it's me.

Steve: babe, are you okay?

Robyn: I am fine. When are you coming here?

Steve: I fly into Hawaii tomorrow morning.

Robyn: alright.

Steve: I love you.

Robyn: I love you too.


	2. Return, job offer, and meeting

The next morning

Steve lands in Hawaii airforce airport. He heads meet the governor before he can go see his wife. The governor had called on the plane wanting to meet him and talk about his father's case. Steve can only think that his wife needs him right now.

Jameson: I am sorry about your father's death. He was a good man and a dear friend

Steve: I need to make this quick. My wife needs me right now.

Jameson: I know but I wanted to offer you help on finding your father's killer. I want to create a special task force that will have everything that you need with my support. I want you to be that leader.

Steve: I will think about it. I have to talk to my wife about it thou.

Jameson: alright.

Governor Jameson leaves as Chin walks up to Steve.

Chin: I am sorry to hear about your father, Steve.

Steve: do I know you?

Chin: you should because your father was my training officer.

Steve: I heard that you step down after something that happen with some money.

Chin: I did not do it.

Chin leaves and Steve heads to get a cab to head to his father's funeral. Robyn was meeting him there. He could not wait to have his wife around him. He really miss her and glad that she is okay. He would not know how he would get thou it if his father did not save his wife. Steve got there and saw the governor talking to his wife. Steve walks up to his wife and wraps his arms around his wife. Robyn tries to small smile but knows that her husband is hurting. They get thou the service and they go back to the hotel room. Steve decides to take the car and heads to his father's house. He goes thou everything in the house. He finds a footprint and fingerprints and a computer. He heads upstairs and sees his room almost nice and neat. He can tell where she hide from the men that killed his father. He heads to the garage and goes thou and remembers what his father said. He finds the tackle box and heads someone coming into the room.

Danny: who are you?

Steve: Steve McGarrett. My wife, Robyn, was one of the vicitums along with my dad.

Danny: I get that but you can't be here.

Steve: are you kidding? It's my father's house.

Danny: however it's my crime scene. I need you to put that back down.

Steve: fine.

Steve pulls out his phone and calls the governor and accepts the new job. He hangs up on the phone.

Steve: it's my case now.

Steve picks up the toolbox and walks out the room.

Steve: be sure to be ready by 9am.

Danny signs at his new parnter or something like that. He's not sure what job Steve took. He just pray that everything will turn out okay. Steve gets to the hotel room to find his wife sound asleep. He sets at the table and starts going thou it. He finds a whole lot of edvience.

Steve: dad what were you doing?

Robyn wakes up and gets out of bed and sees her husband sitting on the chair. Robyn comes up behind him. Steve feels his wife wraping her arms around him.

Steve: hey babe.

Robyn: Sweetheart, are you coming to bed?

Steve: soon as I find my father's killer and put him in jail.

Robyn: honey, you need to sleep.

Steve: I need to tell you something.

Robyn: what?

Steve: I took a job here as a task force leader. We are going to move here as soon as possible. You are right, I'm tired so I am climbing into bed.

Steve gets up and heads into getting ready for bed. Robyn is about to climb in to bed when Steve grabs her arm and pulls her to him. Steve gives her a kiss and falls asleep. It's the next morning, Steve wakes up at five am to go for his morning run. Normally Robyn gets up with her husband and go with him but he decides to go on his own. By the time that he gets back, she's awake and in the shower. Steve decides to join her and spend some time with his wife. It's about 8 am and Steve is leaving for his first day. Robyn is hoping to find a way to get all their stuff to Hawaii this week. Thankfully the navy decided to pack all their things and move them to Hawaii. Steve got the house released to him and so Robyn is meeting the movers at their new house.

_**Steve and Danny**_

Danny: so what are we doing today?

Steve: you will see. I found a lead in the case file that your boss sent me last night. Fred Doran, the guy that you interview might know something.

Danny: alright lets go. We might want to get some back up.

Steve: you are my back up.

Steve and Danny get the front door and Danny gets bit and shot all in one second. Steve runs to get him and Danny kills him.

Steve: thanks now we are back to square one.

Danny: lets not talk.

Steve: Look you might not like me but I am trying to find the person that killed my father and protect my wife.

Danny: i get that but when you get someone shot then you should say sorry.

Steve: I am sorry about getting you shot.

Steve gets his phone out and texts his wife to let her know that he is okay. Steve decides that they have had enough action and drops over to his house. Danny takes over the car and drives home. Steve smiles when he sees his truck. Steve helps his wife unpack their stuff.


	3. First day

Steve and Robyn are busy unpacking and Steve needs to go to bed. Steve climbs into his bed but find it to soon to be with his wife in his father's room. Robyn walks into his bedroom and gets ready for bed herself. Tomorrow she will finished unpacking. Robyn climbs into bed and he wraps his arms around her. They both fall sleep. Steve wakes the next morning to find her side of the bed empty. He gets out of the bed and he heads to find where his wife is at. He heads down to the beach and finds his wife sitting there.

Robyn: hey, what are you doing down here?

Steve: wondering where my wife is at.

Robyn: It's only 2am. You need your sleep.

Steve: So do you. Come on lets go to bed.

Robyn: Honey, I can't sleep there. I can't sleep in the last place before I hear your father's death.

Steve: Sweetheart, I know. But you have me there and I will protect you. I love you.

Robyn: I love you too.

Steve and Robyn head back to the house and go back to bed. Steve wakes up about three hours later to head into work. Robyn woke up at her normal time and gets finished unpacking.

_**Five-0 headquarters**_

Steve is still at work and it's around 5pm. Danny, Kono, and Chin had left to go home to their family. He is not expecting Robyn to come into the office. She walks into his own office.

Steve: hey, babe.

Robyn: hey.

Steve: I wasn't expecting you here.

Robyn: I know. When are you going to come home?

Steve: now. Oh by the way, did I tell you how much I love you?

Robyn: I love you too.

Steve gives his wife a kiss and grabs his laptop and heads to the parking lot with his wife. She goes to get her car and head home. Steve follows his wife and makes sure that she is safe.

_**McGarrett household**_

Steve gets home right after she pulls into her side of their driveway. He is glad to be home. He knows that Robyn is nervous about living there and he is trying to make it easy. They both make the dinner and get that done so they can relax. Steve turns on the tv to watch the game and Robyn has her head on her husband's shoulder. He gives her a kiss on her head. They enjoy the rest of the night. It was a long day for the couple.

Steve: hey, babe. I was thinking about having the team over tomorrow.

Robyn: that's works. Just have them bring their families with them.

Steve: alright. I will let them know.

They head up to bed and get ready. They had a brand new day tomorrow.


	4. Morning and Headquarters

Author note: This chapter is going to be short! I will try to get chapter 5 updated soon!

_**The next morning**_

Steve wakes up and smiles at his wife still sleeping next to him. He is so happy being married to her. Robyn starts to wake up and he wraps his arms around her waist.

Steve: Good morning.

Robyn: Good morning.

Steve: Do you know how much I love waking up next you?

Robyn: yes because I can tell. I love you.

Steve: I love you too. I'm sorry for everything that I put you thou when my dad got killed.

Robyn: Honey, that's not your fault. You were doing your job to get the boys and you need to stop blaming yourself. I love you. I am here for the good and the bad.

Steve: I need to get ready for work.

Robyn: Alright.

Steve gets out of bed and gets ready to leave for his work. He is wanting to ask his wife to join them on the task force and he just has to find the right time to ask her.

- Headquarters -

Steve is heading to work in his new truck. He is happy to be with his wife and hopes that his life will get back to normal for whatever normal is now since his father's death.

Danny: Hey how was your night with your wife?

Steve: really good.

Danny: maybe you and Robyn should try to have a baby.

Steve: Danno, I just got home. Robyn was in a case where she heard my father getting shot. I am not sure that she will be okay with having a baby.

Danny: good point. Do you want to have a baby with her?

Steve: of course I do. I am just waiting for my wife to be okay with everything.

Danny: You are such a good husband.

Steve: thanks.

Danny: your welcome.

Steve: How are things going on with you and Rachel?

Danny: We are puttting Grace first in our lives however we are still fighting.

Steve: Just take it easy.

Steve and Danny sit in their office all day long and finished some paperwork from their last couple of cases. Steve walks into Danny's office to let him know he was leaving for the day.

Steve: hey, I'm heading home. If you and Grace want to come over and go the beach just text me.

Danny: alright.

- McGarrett's house -

Robyn was getting back from shopping to see her husband's truck sitting in their driveway. Robyn walks into the house to see her husband sleeping on the couch.

Robyn: Steve?

Steve: Umm.

Robyn: Why don't you go to climb in bed and then take a nap?

Steve: More comfortable down here. Which would be more comfortable if my wife would lay with me.

Robyn: alright.

Robyn lays down and Steve's wraps his arms around her. He falls back to sleep. Robyn just watches him sleep. It's about 7pm when Steve wakes up and smiles at his wife.

Steve: hey, babe. You want to go down to the beach?

Robyn: yes.

Steve and Robyn head down to the beach and enjoy the rest of the night there.


	5. Call in

Author note: Hey guys, My life has gotten busy and with the fact that I have been writing any other story but this one. So Now that the new season is about to start and I want to get this season finished and work with season two.

_**Steve and Robyn**_

Steve wakes up after a long night with his wife getting sick. He is planning to stay home today so he can take care of his wife. Steve gets up and heads for his run and then comes home and calls Danny.

Danny: Why are you calling me this early?

Steve: I am not coming in today, Danno. Robyn needs me at home today.

Danny: Why?

Steve: She's been up all night getting sick.

Danny: alright. I will see you tomorrow.

Steve: alright bye.

Steve hangs up and heads back upstairs and lays down next to his wife and closes his eyes. The next thing he knows Robyn's awake and trying to get him awake.

Robyn: babe. It's time to wake up. You're late for work.

Steve: honey, just relax. I already called Danny and the team to tell them that I am staying home with you and taking care of you.

_**Headquarters**_

Danny walks into the office. It's about 8 am and the rest of the team but Steve was not there yet. It's about a half an hour until Chin arrives and heads into his office. Kono arrives not even a minute later.

Chin: hey, where's Steve?

Kono: did he take off again?

Danny: alright. no he did not take off again. Robyn was up all night and Steve just decided to stay home and take care of her. So I think that we can handle it today.

Kono: alright. I am going to check up on some paper work that has been on my desk for a month. Chin, you should the same.

Chin and Kono headed into their own seperate office and got their work done.

_**Steve and Robyn**_

It's around 3pm and Robyn is still in bed. Her husband has been taking care of her all day. She is still not able to keep anything done. She was not sure about this. There is a chance that she might be pregnant with their baby. Steve comes into their bedroom with another bowl of chicken noddle soup.

Robyn: There might be a chance that I am pregnant with your baby.

Steve: you want me to head to the store and get a pregnancy test?

Robyn: yes, please.

Steve: alright I will be back.

Steve heads down the stairs and get into his truck as he heads to the store. He thinks about his team. He knows that he can trust them.

_**Headquarters**_

It's about 5pm and Danny is getting ready to go get Grace. Chin and Kono has already left for the day. He heads to his car and gets into the car. Danny is driving to his ex-wife's house to get his daughter.

_**Steve and Robyn**_

Steve heading back into the house and smiles at his wife. She's taking the test to find out if she's pregnant or not.

_**Author note: **_New chapter will be posted this week! I am going to work on it between tomorrow and Wednesday. As of today we have 9 days to the new season and I need to work thou season one still.


	6. Birthday surprise

_**Author note: **__This morning (Sunday) I was sitting on my couch and trying to think on how to write this chapter and now I am going to write it._

_**Steve and Robyn**_

_Steve had gotten her a pregnancy test and now she's taking it. She doesn't know what to think. They have only been with each other for a couple of months now after his father was killed._

_Steve: So are we pregnant?_

_Robyn looks down at the test and smiles at her husband and nods her head. Steve walks over to her and gives her a kiss. _

_**Later on that night**_

_Danny was walking into the McGarrett's private beach with his daughter. He knows that Robyn is not feeling well but they had this planned two days ago. Kono, Chin and Malia are on their way to the house. When he turns the coner, he sees the couple kissing._

_Danny: alright, there is a child here._

_Steve pulls away from his wife and put keeps his arms around her waist. They haven't talk abou when they are going to tell his team that they are expecting._

_Danny: Feeling better?_

_Robyn: a little._

_Steve is about to talk but Chin and Kono show up and so they get some dinner started. Robyn tries to stay away from what Steve is cooking because she is getting sick._

_Kono: Maila, notice anything about Robyn? _

_Maila: I don't know. She seems fine mabye she's a little under the weather._

_Danny and Chin walk over to the girls while Robyn is just drinking her water. They both notice that it's strange. They start to wonder if she is pregnant. Two hours later, Steve and Robyn are cleaning up their dinner party. Their guests are sitting watching a movie. The guys stay until midnight and Robyn headed to bed before 11pm. Kono had taken her sister-in-law home so Chin could have some man time. It's about midnight before the boys take off and Steve comes upstairs and climbs into bed._

_**The next morning**_

_Steve wakes up hearing his wife getting sick. He was happy that she is pregnant but hates seeing her like this._

_Steve: Hey babe, are you feeling okay?_

_Robyn: Would you be feeling okay if you are pregnant with a baby?_

_Steve: Point taken._

_Robyn: I think that they are going to figure it out soon. Thank God that we have a doctor appiotment to find out how far I am._

_Steve: I'm going to get ready. _

_Robyn: Not before you kiss me._

_Steve: With you getting sick? I don't think so._

_Robyn: I brushed my teeth._

_Steve gives her a kiss. Tuesday was his birthday and now they just have to get thou their doctor appiotment. A few hours later, Steve and Robyn are in his truck heading to the doctor appiotment to find out how far they are. After their appiotment they learn that they are about 13 weeks pregnant._

_Steve: Lets go to headquarters._

_Robyn: Why?_

_Steve: So we can tell them about the baby._

_Robyn: alright._

_**Headquarters**_

_Steve and Robyn walk into find Danny, Chin and Kono there. They are just hanging out with something on one of their tables._

_Steve: What do we have here? A birthday cake?_

_Danny: surprise._

_Steve: What's the surprise about?_

_Danny: well your birthday is in the morning and you took it off to be with Robyn and by the way we know that she is pregnant._

_Steve: How?_

_Danny: come on! Rachel was sick with Grace so it's only fitting that you got your wife pregnant so congrats._

_Steve: thanks._

_Steve takes a bite out of his cake and taste salt and he starts to get sick. Robyn wraps her arms around him._

_Robyn: honey, you don't have to eat it._

_Steve: no it's really good beside the salt._

_**Author note:**__ Got a week until the show starts and Chapter 7 will feature the season 1 finale and then Chapter 8 will have season 2 for about seven chapters and by the time that season 3 starts I should be caught up with the chapters._


	7. Murder of the governor End of Season 1

_Author note: This is going to be the end of season one of Hawaii 5-0. Part Two will be posted tomorrow evening as long as I write it today but first I need to get this chapter finish and posted. I am writing in more of what happen in the show and please remember that I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or Steve or any main characters. _

_**Headquarters**_

_Steve was sitting at his desk looking at the photos that he has recived by someone that had his father's case filed. It had been stolen three months ago. He had not told Robyn about the photos or anyone else. He looks up when he hears a knock and it's Jenna. Jenna just started working for their team._

_Jenna: Steve, Chin's on the phone for you. When you have time, I would like to talk to you about your father's case._

_Steve: okay thanks._

_Steve picks up the phone and goes to meet Chin at the stairwell to find out what HPD had found. The team had burn the money after they found out that someone had replaced it._

_Steve: hey, what's going on?_

_Chin: HPD found the money that we burn._

_Steve: there is nothing that places us with the money or taking it._

_Chin: What about the old lady that saw Kono?_

_Steve: I don't know. Maybe she won't come forward about seeing Kono there._

_Chin: true. _

_Steve: We are fine. _

_The governor and Laura come down the stairs._

_Governor: Good morning Steve. How is your wife?_

_Steve: she's fine._

_Governor: Well we will be seeing you._

_Laura: Hey, Chin._

_Laura and the Governor walks to the front door and the boys walks up the stairs._

_Steve: When are you going to ask her out?_

_Chin: Who? The governor?_

_Steve: No Laura._

_Chin: Miss Hills?_

_Steve: she's been sexting you everytime that you see her._

_Chin: oh no._

_Steve and Chin walk into the office and Jenna hands him a new mail and there is a key._

_Steve: this has been driving me nuts. I tried every key at the house and at dad's desk at HPD._

_Jenna: I have been doing research and it's from an old cabbient._

_**Danny and Rachel**_

_Danny is just waking up from his night with Rachel. When he had gotten hurt, it had made Rachel see that she was still in love with her ex-husband and went to him. Lucky for Danny that Stan was out of town when this happen._

_**The governor**_

_The Governor and Laura were walking out of headquarters and Laura heads to her car and turns it on and there was explosion and there for knocking the task force on their floor. Steve and Chin run out of the building and find that Laura did not make it._

_Steve: Governor are you alright?_

_The governor is just standing there being upset over her assistant being killed. Steve saw that his wife had just droven up to give him something. _

_Robyn: Governor are you alright?_

_Governor: yes and no. Laura was just killed._

_Steve: Robyn go into my office and wait for me there._

_Robyn: alright._

_**Crime scene**_

_Danny and Kono walk up to the crime scene and see that it's Laura's car._

_Danny: Wait what happen to Laura?_

_Steve: Well if you would have gotten here on time then you would have known with out me having to tell you._

_Chin: Steve is a little crappy today._

_Steve: I am not._

_Chin: Brah, you are._

_Steve: Laura got into her car and it exploded. Her body was recovered and Max is looking at right now._

_**Fast forward to a couple of hours**_

_Steve was searching the governor's house and sees the cabients and check to make sure that the key turns and it does. He takes photos and heads to Danny's house._

_Danny: What are you doing?_

_Steve: it turned and unlocked._

_Danny: What?_

_Steve: The key, Daniel. The governor is behind it and the guy even said that it Wo Fat behind it. The governor has been making lunch plans with the wrong people and the fact that she had Laura killed and had me frame for it. What do you think that it's doing to my wife? _

_**Fast Forward**_

_Steve was a on the run after the HPD named him as a prime suspect in the murder or Laura. Steve runs into the governor house and gets the confession that he is hoping for. Wo Fat knocked Steve out and kills the governor. He plants it on Steve there for getting him arrested. _

_Danny: hey let him go._

_Chin: I can't, Danny._

_Danny: We are five 0. We have the power._

_Chin: No we don't. There is no Five-0_

_Danny: What?_

_Steve: Wo Fat did it. Danny, take care of Robyn. Please make sure that she is okay._

_Danny: I will, Hey, I will get you out._

_**Author note:**__There will more chapters to come tomorrow thou the rest of this week. Chapter 8 is going to be season 2 premiere._


	8. Jail Bird Start of Season 2

_**Author note:**__ This is the start of season 2 on this fan fic. Please remember I don't own any of the characters but Robyn and the baby that she is carrying._

_**Police station**_

_Steve was waiting for Fyler to come in and question him about the murder of the governor and Laura. He's looking at two charges of murder which means that his marriage might be over. He hear the door open and looks up and sees his wife standing there. He can tell that she had been crying since the news broke out._

_Robyn: Why did you killed her?_

_Steve: Robyn, you need to listen to me. I did not killed her. Wo Fat knocked me out and killed her and frame me._

_Robyn: What do you mean Wo Fat?_

_Steve: He came up behind me and got me good. He knocked me out cool and then killed the governor. I might be going away for awhile or maybe a little longer. I love you._

_Robyn: I love you too. Just keep safe._

_Steve: I will. I don't want you visiting me while I am there. I know that it's going to upset you but it's to keep you safe._

_Robyn: alright._

_Steve: We also need to tell Danny that you are pregnant so he can make sure that you are safe._

_**Two months later**_

_Steve is getting his weekly update for the second time for Danny. Danny comes in where a "normal" shirt for Steve then it is for Danny. Steve smiles at his best-friend._

_Danny: What are you smiling at?_

_Steve: The shirt is like you and you have no tie on._

_Danny: that's because i am out of work cop._

_Steve: I'm sorry. How's Robyn?_

_Danny: She's fine. She's missing you and wants to visit but is respecting your wishes to keep away but I couldn't do the same with this guy._

_Danny stands up and Joe sits down in his fromer spot. Steve is sitting there shocked._

_Joe: You know that orange is not your color._

_Steve: I know that sir. Why are you here?_

_Joe: to get you out of here, son. I know that you did not do it. Robyn even said that she knows that you did not do it. Chin said it too._

_Steve: I know._

_**In an hour later- prison **_

_Steve was heading to the yard when Victor comes out and stabs him in the stomach. Steve is injuired in the stomach. He's hoping that he can get back to his family. Steve is on the way of the hospital and escapes._

_**Max's house**_

_Steve breaks into the house and tries to get some help. Max arrives and calls 911 and stops his call the minute that he sees it's Steve. Danny and Chin show up about an hour later._

_Danny: Are you insane?!_

_Steve: Why are you yelling?_

_Danny: did you forget about your wife being pregnant?!_

_Steve: no i did not forget about her and I would love for you to calm down._

_Danny: I am calm!_

_Steve: How is she doing?_

_Danny: She's fine. She just wants to make sure that you are okay. I did not tell her about you escaping but I am sure-_

_Danny's phone starts ring and it's Robyn_

_Danny: Oh crap!_

_Steve: What?_

_Danny: It's your wife._

_Steve: here let me have the phone._

_Danny: fine. You deal with her mood swings. I have been dealing with them and dealing with getting you out._

_Steve: Hey honey._

_Robyn: Where are you?! _

_Steve: honey, I will call you later on. I just need to do some things. _

_Chin calls her in about an hour and have her meets her at Shave Ice. Steve was talking with Joe about the case while Danny and Chin were getting the governor's office search for a camera to clear Steve of the murder. She shows up and they have a really good reunion. They hear siens go off and Steve is rearrested but only for a minute. Five O is in service._

_Steve: I guess you need to go home and I will be there soon._

_Robyn: I am keeping you to that._

_Steve: I love you._

_Robyn: I love you too._

_Steve goes after Wo Fat but misses him. Steve returns home and makes love for the first time in month in jail._

_**Author note:**__ More to come tomorrow night! Thank you all for reading this storyline._


	9. New member of Five 0

_**Author note:**__ Hey guys, Hawaii Five-0 is returning on Monday, September 24th, and I am working on the second chapter of Season 2. I'm going to try to finish season 2 this week so I can write season 3 as it's starting._

_**McGarret's house**_

_Today is Steve's first day of returning to work and getting up and running. A part of him doesn't want to leave because he was enjoying his week off with his wife. He felt bad for Kono since she could not be a part. He had a meeting with the Governor that he had to get ready for. _

_**Governor's office**_

_Woman: Steve, the governor said that he would be with you in a minute._

_Steve: that's fine._

_A blonde hair woman comes up and talks to the other woman to see the governor. She sits down and waits for her to be called into the governor's office._

_Woman: The governor will see you guys, Steve and Lori._

_Steve: the both of us?_

_Woman: yes._

_Both Steve and Lori walk into the governor's office where he is assigning Lori to the task force. Lori said that she was not babysitting the team which surprising that Steve agree to it._

_**Headquarters**_

_Danny and Chin was sitting there waiting for Steve to arrive. He had some news and need to tell them that they are getting a teammate._

_Steve: Chin and Danny. Meet Lori Weston, the newest Five 0 member until Kono returns._

_Lori: hello all._

_Danny: Hi_

_Chin: hi._

_They did not have a new case and so now they are doing new paperwork to catch up and then going home to their families. _

_**McGarrett household**_

_Steve walks into the house and sees his wife sitting on their couch watching a movie. He goes sits down by his wife._

_Robyn: hey, how was work?_

_Steve: It was weird that Kono was not there but she's still family. I just hope that she is being careful while they are watching her. I just wish that I knew what was going on with her._

_Robyn: Just give her time and she will come to us when she is ready to talk to us. I meant that she's been with us since day one._

_Steve: I know. I just hate this. It's not fair to her. She's was not the only one that took that money. I mean that they were going to killed the kids._

_Robyn: Honey, it's not your fault. Just let it play out._

_Steve: I know._

_Steve and Robyn enjoyed their night together and relaxed on the beach. After a couple of hours later, Steve and Robyn are laying in bed._

_**Crime scene**_

_Steve and Danny were trying to solve a murder the couch of a volleyball team and which leaded to a man taking money. Chin and Lori were waiting for the friend to come so they can question her but the people that are in it are one step ahead._

_Chin and Lori were in a shootout with someone that broke into the hotel room when they reach the car, Chin notice the driver. The minute that they got back to the headquarters, he went to see Steve._

_Steve: How long has this been going on?_

_Chin: A month._

_Steve: Why did you not come to me?_

_Chin: because I did not know how far it went. Steve, she's my cousin._

_Steve: I know. She's also a friend of mine and my wife and I don't want to put her in jail._

_Chin: I know._

_Steve: So I don't know how far we can go to protect her. We need to find her and find out what's going on._

_Steve walks out of his office and heads to Lori and Danny._

_Steve: We need to find Kono. Trace her phone._

_Steve and the team started to look for Kono and found her and pulled her over._

_Steve: Kono, show me your hands and get out of the car. Lori cuff her. _

_Steve and Danny both did not know where to start with Kono. They need to get to the truth._

_Steve: you need to tell me what's going on Kono?_

_Kono: I can't._

_Steve: I can't will not work today. I need to know the truth because right now i don't know if we can save or protect you._

_Kono: I am not allowed to say anything._

_Chin: Steve, not here. Let me talk to her._

_Fyler comes in and stops this talk. Steve and Fyler head to talk._

_Steve: What's going on?_

_Fyler: She's helping us with an case of dirty ex-cops._

_Steve: and you did not care to fill us on in this._

_Fyler: I almost went after you but she told me not too._

_Kono and Fyler started to work with the Five-0 team and get the case done. Steve punches Fyler for messing with his team._

_**Author note:**__ Trying to post chapter 9 tomorrow but first I need to write it. I hope that you all enjoy tomorrow's premiere of the new season. I know that I will be. I am going to try to get season 2 done by Wednesday so that gives 3 days to post chapters 9-13. There might be chapters 14-20 will be season 3 as my writing. Remember that I don't own this and only this storyline and my OC character._


	10. Pregnancy and BBQ

_**Author note: **__ So I meant to write this last night and get it posted by this morning but it doesn't seem like I am going to make it work. I also have about 8 shows to watch tonight alone. This is the third chapter of season 2! I hope that you enjoy it! Please go ahead and review it! _

_**McGarrett household**_

_Steve and Robyn were getting ready to have the team over. Robyn gets to meet Lori for the first time and that's not making her scared because she trust her husband. She's also has not been feeling so well and she's took a pregnancy test and now she's waiting to find out if she is not or is. Steve comes into the bathroom to see his wife have something there._

_Steve: What's going on?_

_Robyn: Nothing. Are we are almost done getting ready for everyone?_

_Steve: yeah._

_Robyn is trying to hide the test because she not want her husband to put his high hopes._

_Steve: honey, what are you hiding?_

_Robyn: nothing._

_Steve: what's with the box in the trash can? Are we pregnant?_

_Robyn: I don't know and that's why I am taking a test to find out if i am or not._

_Steve and Robyn wait for three minutes for the test to finished it's course. _

_Steve: So?_

_Robyn: We are pregnant._

_Steve wraps his arms around his wife and give her a kiss._

_Steve: Let's not tell anyone about the pregnancy? _

_Robyn: Until we are 14 weeks._

_Steve: alright._

_Steve and Robyn finished getting ready for their BBQ with their family and friends. The boys take the time and talk. _

_Danny: What's it like to be living at your dad's house?_

_Steve: it's fine. It's was also my childhood's home. _

_Danny: but it was the last place where your wife saw your father alive and now he is de-_

_Steve: Stop Daniel. What has gotten into you today? This is supposed to be a happy day and not you questioning why my wife and I live in my father's house._

_Danny: I am sorry if I overstepped on asking questions. I'm just looking after you and her._

_Steve: I know but that was rude. Don't do it again._

_Danny: Alright I won't._

_Chin: Is Robyn okay?_

_Steve: yeah why?_

_Chin: She just doesn't look that she is happy._

_Steve: She's fine._

_Steve walked away from the boys and headed to the beach. He never thought that he would get mad at them but there he is getting mad because they are asking about his life and his marriage. He understands that they are worried about them but they are fine. Kono walks down there._

_Kono: Steve are you okay?_

_Steve: I just need a minute._

_Kono: You might want to get up there before Robyn lays it into the boys. I mean that I love your wife but I love my cousin more._

_Steve: alright._

_Danny and Chin were standing there shocked that Steve just walked away from them._

_Robyn: What did you do to my husband?_

_Danny: We were just asking some questions._

_Robyn: You both owe him an sorry for your behavior. He's got a lot of stress on him right now._

_Steve: Honey, don't._

_The boys say sorry and move to leave. Steve and Robyn head to go bed._

_**Author note: **__I hope that you are all enjoying today's episode. It has yet to air for me at my house. I also have a lot of other shows that I watch. I'll be back tomorrow morning hopefully for another update! I am trying to get season 2 done by Wednesday or Thursday but that might not happen. _


	11. Leaving, notes, searching

_**Author note:**__ Sorry I wasn't able to post last night because I had two different work places. I need to post more things. So I hope that you all like Monday's premiere of the season! I am trying to get the new season started this upcoming Saturday._

_Steve is sitting at his father's desk since the last time that he saw Joe. He could not past the thinking that Joe was lying to him. So he grabs some papers, the first one was Danny and the team. He writes and seals it in the enevople. Tomorrow he was going to head to headquarters. First he needs to tell his wife and he walks to the area that she is at._

_Steve: Hey honey, can we talk about something?_

_Robyn: yes what?_

_Steve: I need to leave for a while. I don't know how long I will be gone._

_Robyn: Alright. When do you leave?_

_Steve: Tomorrow morning. I need to take this note to headquarters and then I will be home. I need to pack too._

_Robyn: alright. Can I come with you to headquarters?_

_Steve: yeah._

_Robyn got her shoes on as Steve gets his on. They are out to his truck and head to the headquarters. Steve also has to meet with the governor reguarding his surprise leave. After Steve meets with the governor, he finds his wife in his office. He had drop off the note for Danny and the team. They return home and get Steve pack. They head to the bed to get some sleep._

_**The next morning**_

Robyn wakes up to find that Steve is gone. She gets up and heads to the shower. She gets out and on the way to see the team.

_**Headquarters**_

_Robyn is walking into the front door to find Danny already there and reading the note that her husband had left for him. Danny gets up and walks out of his office._

_Danny: Do you know?_

_Robyn: yes. He told me last night._

_Danny: alright. Why is he doing it?_

_Robyn: Because Joe lied to him. He was hurt by Wo-Fat a couple of weeks about this person and he needs answers. He can't keep his mind off of the shelboure person and needs to find out who it is. What if it's his mom or his dad?_

_Danny: It's not his dad. We both saw what happen to your father-in-law._

_Robyn: I know._

_Danny imformed Chin and Kono about Steve leaving. They understand why he left._

_**Japhan- Steve**_

_Steve is stepping out of the plane already missing his wife and their family. He knows that he needs to do this to protect them from the danger that this shelbourne had put them in. Steve knew he need to start some where and this was the place to start._

_**Author note:**__ Chapter 12 will be posted tonight if I get to chance to write it. I am trying to be on Season three by Monday so we will see. I'm writing chapters until I reached chapter 21. I hope that you have a wonderful Wednesday and you will stay tune until the next chapter._


	12. NCIS:LA crossover

_**Author note:**__ This chapter will have NCIS:LA characters Callen, Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Hetty. I know that this chapter is really short and I'm sorry. Tomorrow's two chapters will be long._

_**Crime scene**_

_The man was screaming at the door and there for they are getting scared from his screaming. Their mom calls 911 to protect their children from their father. HPD arrives to find the man almost dying and they call crime lab and Five-0._

_Danny: So this man is dead from something and CDC is taking the body and the governor wants us to do the investiagtion._

_Kono: How are we going to find out who did this?_

_Danny: Max is taking photos and samples before they take the body._

_Kono: alright._

_They find out that it's small pox and call in Callen and Sam. Sam is wondering where Steve is. Sam also gets to meet Steve's wife._

_Sam: She's a really nice girl. She must be keeping Steve on his toes with her._

_Danny: They fit each other really nice._

_Sam and the rest of the group decided to get them and now they are on the plane ride to LA. They meet Kensi, Deeks, and Hetty. Danny is scared of Hetty but doesn't let it know but Chin knows._

_Chin: Hetty is sweet._

_Danny: That's only because she scares me sort of._

_Chin: Just be nice._

_Danny: me be nice? I am always nice._

_The team saves everyone and now they are returning home after leaving the kids in charge. Robyn had them meet at her house._

_Danny: So how was it a couple of days?_

_Robyn: I got to talk to Steve. He's fine. _

_Danny: When is he coming home?_

_Robyn: Soon._

_Danny: alright._

_They have a team night to celebrate saving everyone. They all head home._

_**Japhan**_

_Steve was thinking that as soon as he could find his training officer then he could go home and be with his wife for the rest of her pregnancy. He was looking forward to his unborn child birth but in this moment he needs to protect them. He hears that Wo-Fat is in Japhan so he sets up with the Japhan police departement to go in and take him._

_**Author Note: **__Tomorrow I am going to post chapter 13 and 14 which is the second to last chapter of the second season. I hope that you all have a wonderful Wednesday._


	13. Arrest, escape, shooting

_**Author note:**__ So I know that Chapter 11 and Chapter 12 were short and truth be told I was not expecting them to be so short. I'm back with hopefully a longer chapter. Tomorrow will feature the season 2 finale. I hope that you enjoy it. I will be back on Monday hopefully with season 3 premiere. As always don't forget to go to facebook and like my page: pages/Carson34/215283848600440 . Also please remember that I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or their characters. I only own Robyn and the baby she is carrying.  
_

_**Japhan**_

_Steve and the cops were getting the close in of Wo Fat. He was hoping that this is the end of this nightmare. He was looking forward to his future with his wife and baby._

_Steve: alright remember he is really strong so lets be careful._

_Steve kicks open the door and arrest Wo Fat. Steve is standing there shocked that he did not fight back._

_Wo Fat: How's your wife?_

_Steve: Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this._

_Wo Fat: not until I find Shelboure. _

_Steve: You and I are looking for some answers and I am going to find them without you. You are spending the rest of your life in jail._

_Man: Commander, you might want to come and look at this. _

_Steve: Stay here with him._

_Man: alright._

_Steve heads in the bathroom and sees there is a bath of blood and ice. Wo Fat clearly had killed someone._

_Steve: alright get a blood sample and run it on every data base._

_Steve comes back out of the bathroom and heads to Wo Fat._

_Steve: Who is the person that you killed in the bathroom?_

_Wo Fat: You will find out soon enough._

_Steve sees a phone and picks it up and notices the phone number is Hawaian area code._

_Steve: Who were you calling?_

_Wo Fat: I haven't heard from the person in 24 hours. I think that there is something wrong._

_Steve: exuse me for a minute. _

_Steve walks into the balancy and calls Danny to get him to look up a number._

_Steve: Danny, I need you to find this number and now I know it's Hawaian number so we can find it quickly._

_Danny: alright. When are you coming home?_

_Steve: soon Danno and then you can kick my butt for leaving you and Robyn. Robyn understands why I had to leave. Why can't you?_

_Danny: because I was left to stay here and pick up the pieces and I promise that you do this again and I will never talk to you again._

_Steve: I understand._

_It turns out the number is from a agent from the CIA and it's coming from a warehouse and so the team goes out and looks at it their lead. They go in and there is a dead body there. Max arrives and says that the lady is dead._

_**Plane ride**_

_Steve is about to call his wife and friends to let them know that he is on the way home with Wo-Fat._

_Robyn: McGarrett._

_Steve: hey, babe._

_Robyn: hey, the person that you gave the number is dead. She was shot in the head._

_Steve: honey, listen to me. I am coming home. I got Wo Fat which was not planned. Be careful alright I love you._

_Robyn: you too._

_Danny was waiting when Robyn got off the phone._

_Danny: So when is he coming home?_

_Before Robyn got a chance to answer Danny's phone rings. He looks at the caller id and see it's Steve._

_Danny: hello Steven._

_Steve: Danny, I am on my way home._

_Danny: alright. What time does the plane come in?_

_Steve: Sorry, Danno. It's classfield. But I will see you tomorrow._

_Danny: alright._

_Steve: please take care of my wife._

_Danny: I will._

_Steve hangs up the phone and gets on the plane. They are about to reach Hawaii when he notices that the landing gear is going down. Steve walks up to the pliot._

_Steve: Why is the landing gear out? We are not by Honoulou yet._

_Pliot 2: Please have a seat._

_Steve the second Pliot get into a fight and the other cop is killed and the first pliot is killed too. Steve manages to kill the second pliot but not until it crashes. Wo Fat escapes there for causing him and Steve to battle. Steve manages to catch him unexpectally and starts to walk to Honoulou. He hears a plane coming over._

_Steve: What are you planning?_

_Wo Fat: They are not here to save me. They are here to kill me._

_Steve: And that means me too._

_Wo Fat: Yes._

_Steve and Wo Fat manage to kill everyone that is coming after them and heads to Honoulou on the plane that the men brought in. When they get there, Steve sees Adam. _

_Steve: Adam listen to me. This is not the good idea._

_Adam: I don't want to hurt you Steve but I will if you don't leave._

_Five-0 and HPD arrive and arrest Adam and his men. Steve sees Robyn and wraps his arms around her._

_Danny: What are we going to do with him?_

_Steve: Book him, Danno. I am heading home._

_**Author note:**__ Chapter 14 will be up tomorrow night too! _


	14. Murder, HPD Blow up- Season 2 finale

_Author note: I spelled Fryer's name wrong in the other chapter. So Like always come to my profile and click on my fan page for facebook. This is my second season finale. Both Fryer and Joe are in this chapter._

_**Headquarters**_

_Steve and Robyn were walking into the headquarters before the call comes in. _

_Steve: So today I need you to run home end for me._

_Robyn: I have no probelm with that._

_Joe walks into the office and smiles at Steve and Robyn. He did not know that they were expecting._

_Steve: Joe, what are you doing here?_

_Joe: I heard the fact Wo Fat was in jail and it's seems like it's your handwritting._

_Steve: How?_

_Joe: I heard that you were in Japhan._

_Steve: How? Because I did not even tell Robyn where I was going. How do you think it made me feel about not telling my wife._

_Joe: I'm sorry son. I was trying to protect you and your wife. You both been thou so much._

_Steve: Thanks for Shelboure._

_Joe: I know and now I can make it up to you._

_Steve: How?_

_Joe: Going to take you to see Shelboure._

_Steve: I can't just leave because I have a family and work._

_Joe: But surely you can get the weekend off._

_Steve: I can't leave like I did the last time. Danny said that if I write another note he won't talk to me again._

_Joe: and that's the bad thing?_

_Steve: I don't know._

_Steve's phone starts to ring. He hangs up._

_Steve: Joe you are coming with me._

_Joe: Why is that?_

_Steve: because I am not letting you out of my sight until we sort it out._

_**Fryer's death**_

_Fryer is heading out the coffe when his phone started to ring. He heads to the crime scene and sees the dead body and is shot. He gets a shot towards the suspect and dies. _

_Five O arrives_

_Steve arrives to the crime scene and starts figuring out what's going on. Danny walks up to Steve._

_Danny: Hey, welcome back._

_Steve: Thanks. _

_Danny: What's Joe doing here?_

_Steve: He has some business with me._

_Danny: alright. Well someone had shot Fryer and now he is dead._

_Steve: It's looks like he was shot two times._

_Joe: One was shot from a long distance and the second was shot from a closer range._

_Max sees that there is a blood trail and head to forward it._

_Max: Hey guys._

_Steve and Danny and the rest of the team head to run to get to Max. Steve and Danny get to the suspect but it's too late. It's time for the chase. They get to HPD and search the whole building. The team finds out that its a woman and not a man that tried to kill Max Steve doesn't see that he had her in his sight. The building blows up and Steve's cell phone starts to ring._

_Steve: hey, honey. I am fine. Don't worry. Yes, I love you too. Bye._

_Steve hangs up the phone and finishes up the case by killing her. Steve returns to the headquarters with Joe and Robyn. The minute that Robyn sees him; she runs and wraps her arms around his neck._

_Robyn: Thank god that you are safe._

_Steve: I am going to Japhan with Joe._

_Robyn: Make sure that you tell Danny._

_Steve leaves a message for Danny and then leaves. In Japhan, Steve and Joe are at the house._

_Steve: Why are we here?_

_Joe: For you to knock on the door and find out who is shelbourne._

_Steve knocks on the door and it opens._

_Steve: Mom?_

_**Author note: **__This chapter is long and so find out what happens in chapter 16 of the third season. I know that this chapter is my end of the season 2. I think that we are going to add 7 chapters for season 3. I hope that you guys have a wonderful weekend! I will be back on Monday! _


	15. Surprise return home (Season 3 starts)

_**Author note**__: Hey guys, So I hope that you had a wonderful weekend and ready to watch the new episode of Hawaii 5-0. Another thing about last week's episode I did not like the part where Catherine was brought in and Malia was killed off. I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or their characters. I only own Catherine's daughter, Robyn, and the unborn baby._

_**McGarret's house**_

_Robyn is getting ready for work when her phone starts to ring. She picks up the phone and smiles at seeing that it's her husband._

_Robyn: hey babe._

_Steve: How are you feeling?_

_Robyn: really good. When are you coming home?_

_Steve: Tomorrow and I am bringing a special guesst._

_Robyn: are you going to give me any clues?_

_Steve: sorry, honey. This line is not stable enough. I love you._

_Robyn: I love you too. I need to head into work. Catherine is staying with me tonight._

_Steve: alright. be careful._

_Robyn hangs up and gets ready for work. She was going to meet Catherine for lunch. She was friends with her husband's friend. She arrives to see everyone waiting for her at work. She had just turned three months pregnant._

_Danny: hey, when is Steve coming home?_

_Robyn: Tomorrow._

_Danny: alright._

_They spend the rest of the day with each other. Catherine and Robyn spend the night having a girls night. Robyn wants to tell her about her pregnancy. _

_Robyn: So I need to tell you something._

_Catherine: What is it? Please tell me that you and Steve are expecting your first baby._

_Robyn: How did you know?_

_Catherine: Danny and Chin figured it out last week. Oh so I have some news. I have a 6 month old daughter._

_Robyn: What?! Where is she?!_

_Catherine: She's with my mom. My mom is bringing her in tonight. So will you mind if we can go get her so you can meet her. I am retiring this week and that gives me more time with my daughter. _

_Robyn: Oh that's really good. Of course we can go get her. I can't wait to meet her._

_Catherine: Then we should go on._

_Robyn and Catherine are heading to get Cath's daughter. Her mom and daughter are starting to get their bags. Catherine picks up her daughter._

_Catherine: This is Katie. _

_Robyn: My gosh, she's so cute. (To Katie) Hey baby girl. You are so big and so cute. (To Catherine) I can't wait for Steve to meet her._

_Catherine: Me either. She reminds me so much like her father._

_Robyn: Come lets go back to my house. _

_The girls all head to the house where went she pulls up see Danny's car in the driveway. Catherine gets her daughter out of the car and they both walk into the house to see Danny there._

_Catherine: hey, Danno._

_Steve: Only I can call him that._

_Robyn: Steve! _

_Robyn wraps her arms around her husband's waist. She smiles against him._

_Danny: Catherine, you can spend the night at my house._

_Catherine: okay._

_Steve: Come on, Cath. You don't have to leave._

_Catherine: It's your first night home with your wife and you need time with her before your baby is born._

_Steve: thanks._

_Danny: You ready?_

_Catherine: yes._

_Danny: lets go._

_Danny and Catherine took her daughter and walks to his car. Steve and Robyn had a wonderful time with each other before heading to bed. _

_**Author note: **__Tomorrow is a brand new day with a very long day. This is the start of this season! I am writing a new chapter to my other Hawaii Five-0 stories. See you as soon as new update on this story. Tell me what you think! _


	16. Party, escape and shooting

Author note: Sorry guys! I am really trying to write chapter 2 of this season but I am having a lot of trouble. My personal life has been getting busy and stressful! So this my second attempt to write chapter 2.

Robyn is making breakfast for her and Steve. She's sitting there and in shocked that her husband is home. She doesn't hear him come in.

Steve: hey babe.

Robyn: hey.

Steve and Robyn share a small kiss. He keeps his arms around her waist.

Steve: So what would think about having the team being here tonight for game night?

Robyn: I love the team. I'm fine with it.

Steve: That smells really good.

The front door opens up and Steve pulls out his gun. He looks the person that just walks into the house.

Steve: Danny we need to start working on you knocking on my front door.

Danny: I haven't ever knock on that door so why should I start now?

Steve: that's true.

Danny and Steve enjoyed their morning as they are heading to work. Robyn is enjoying watching her husband and their friend interact on the whole way to work.

Danny: Steven, I am begging you to slow down.

Steve: There is nothing wrong with my driving.

Danny: you drive to fast.

Steve: no I don't. I drive fine.

Robyn: Alright you too. Stop fighting or people are going to start thinking you two are married by the way that you all fight.

Steve looks at his wife and smiles. He knows she love him and that she is right about them fighting. They get to the head quarters and see Chin and Kono waiting for them to arrive.

Chin: Hey

Kono: how are you?

Steve: It was a great morning but we wanted to invite you guys over a fun night.

Kono: that's sounds fun.

Chin: yes it does.

Steve's cell phone starts ringing and it's the governor informing that Wo Fat had escaped. The team now needs to go and find him. Steve is getting reports to make sure that his wife is okay and along with his mother.

Doris: Hey

Robyn: Hey, I just got another message from your son.

Doris: He's just being a protective husband and son.

Robyn: yes I know. He's really good. I am sure that you are happy by the way that he turned out.

Doris: His father did a good job with him.

Robyn: More like the seals did a good job with him.

Doris: I know that Steve's father send him and Mary to the mainland but he did that for his life.

Robyn: I know.

The team spend most of the day looking for Wo Fat and Steve came home for a couple of hours for sleep. Robyn is sound asleep on her side of the bed. He wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a kiss on the cheek. The next morning, Steve wakes up with Robyn still sleeping but only for a couple of minutes.

Steve: hey honey.

Robyn: hey.

Steve: you and my mom are going to the safehouse again.

Robyn: until we catch him.

Steve: it's my job to keep our family safe.

Steve and the team track down Delano and his men getting the HPD headquarters. Steve is texting his wife to make sure that she is okay. Steve and Danny see that Wo Fat knows that his mother is there.

Steve: We need to get to my mom and wife right now. They are both in danger.

Steve heads to his truck while running to it. Danny heads into the other seat. Steve and Danny arrive at the safe house. Danny checks out the guards as Steve goes into the house.

Steve: Mom? Robyn?

Robyn comes out of the room and makes sure that he is okay. Steve wraps his arms around her as his mother comes into the room with Catherine.

Catherine: She got out three shots on Wo Fat.

Steve: Where is he?

Catherine: He's dead.

Steve: Who is with the body?

Catherine: one of the FBI guys that is for sure. There was a spy in here that's why we were put in a bad spot.

Steve: Thanks for protecting them

Catherine: No Problem.

Steve: hey tomorrow we are having a team night at my house. Do you want to come over and hang out?

Catherine: Sure.

Steve and Robyn are getting ready for their team to come over. Danny was bringing Grace and Chin was bringing his wife. Kono was bringing Adam. Catherine was bringing her daughter. The team had a really good night.

Author note: Well that's it. Chapter 2 took 5 days to write and edit and all that. Please remember that I do not own 5-0 or their characters and I did write the story a different then it was told on the show. Truth be told that I hated when they killed off Chin's wife. I am also going to write a new Num3rs and CSI:NY crossover! It should be posted soon!


	17. Party, moving and capture

_**Author Note:**_ Hey guys, I am back with another update or Chapter as you call it. I am about two chapters then what I wanted to be but I have a lot of things to do. Also I have two days that I get to write about another new chapters. I am working on a new two stories for Numb3rs.

_**McGarrett's house**_

Steve and Robyn had invite everyone from their team for a night at their house. Danny was sitting the back with Steve and Chin.

Steve: Where was Gabby tonight?

Danny: She's just getting off of work and she will be here in a little bit. So I have notice that Robyn hasn't been feeling good lately.

Steve: Really?

Chin: We both have. Is she pregnant?

Steve: yes she is pregnant. Just act surprise when we make the annoucement tonight.

Danny: We will. Now we have a little McGarrett running around.

Steve: is that a good thing or a bad?

Danny: A little of both.

Chin: It's really good. If it's a boy please name after me.

Steve: We might. I will have to talk to my wife.

Robyn and the girls come out to where the boys are hanging out. Steve sees his wife and smiles.

Doris: Alright you too, why are you so loving on each other?

Robyn: That's because we are married and we are expecting a baby.

Doris: I am getting to be a grandmother.

Robyn: yes.

Doris and Kono gave Robyn a hug just as Steve smiles at his wife.

Steve: hey, let me have my wife in my arms.

Steve takes her hand and pulls her closer to him. He gives her a kiss.

Robyn: You told the boys didn't you?

Steve: honey, they ask and I could not lie to them. They are my best friends.

Robyn: good then they can sleep with you tonight.

Steve: Honey, we are all staying here tonight.

Robyn: good for you.

Robyn walks away from her husband as his mother walks up to him.

Doris: She will be okay. It's just a mood swing.

Steve: I know but I should have waited for the both of us to to say something to everyone. I am going to go find her.

Steve and Robyn managed to make up and enjoy the rest of the night with their family and friends.

_**Wo Fat**_

Wo Fat is sitting at his hiding spot knowing that he needs to make a move against the woman that killed his father. He had tried once and it had almost leading him being capture. He is sitting there planning it out to go after her or turn himself in.

_**Headquarters**_

The team is walking into the building when they see the doors open. They don't have any new members coming into their office and so they pull out their guns and walk in. They see a man.

Steve: Five O! Turn around with your hands up!

The man turns around and it's Wo Fat. He smiles at Steve knowing that he had a choice to make shoot him or arrest him.

Steve: Book him Danno.

Danny walks past and pulls out the cuffs and puts them on him. They take him to the room so they have a chance to talk about.

Steve: So why are you turning yourself into here?

Wo Fat: I got the information that I need and now I need to grow from it and move on. I need to take responiblitly from my own actions. Just like your mom needs to do with what she did to my father.

Steve: my mom had to leave her husband and children behind and then you targeted us on information about shelbourne when at the time we did not know about it.

Wo Fat returned to prision and Steve returned to his wife and mother at their home.

_**McGarrett Home**_

Steve walks into the room and his mother and his wife are sitting there watching the news. Steve sits down by his wife and smiles at his mom.

Doris: So I have some great news.

Steve: What about?

Doris: I found this apartement and signed for it today. So I am moving into there soon.

Steve: that's good. I have some good news too.

Robyn: What's that?

Steve: Wo Fat turned himself into us.

Robyn: that's good.

Doris: That's really good.

So Steve, Doris and Robyn enjoyed the night together.


	18. Sex of the baby

_**Author note: **_So I was going to do the recent episode however I decided that I was not feeling it. The rest of the team is not appearing in this chapter. Tomorrow I'll be writing the fifth chapter in season 3. I know this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer

_**McGarrett's house**_

Steve and Robyn are getting ready for their doctor appointment. Today is their 16 week pregnancy check up. Robyn was getting ready and was taking longer then she normally does but that's because she's pregnant.

Steve: Sweetheart, are you ready?

Robyn: give me about three minutes.

Steve: Honey, you said that ten minutes ago.

Robyn comes down the stairs and smiles at her husband. Her hair is done and so is her makeup. Steve and Robyn head to his truck and heads to their truck and head to the doctors. Steve and Robyn get the appointment done and head to meet the team. They learn what the sex of the baby is.

Steve: I can't believe that we are going to have a little boy.

Robyn: I know. I was hoping for a baby girl but a little boy with your eyes are worth it. The next baby can be a baby girl.

Steve: Honey, you are still pregnant so lets not plan on the next baby.

Robyn: I know.

Steve and Robyn celebrated the sex of their baby with their family members of their team.


	19. Nursery and Hike

_**Author note:**_ Hey guys, I am back with the fifth chapter of season 3. This chapter will take three months in the future with Robyn being six months pregnant. Steve's taking Robyn and Danny on a hike.

_**Diamond Head**_

Steve and Robyn are meeting Danny and Grace at Diamond head for their hiking. Grace was excited about it.

Robyn: Honey, are you sure that we can do this today?

Steve: babe, just tell me when you are done or tried.

Robyn: alright.

Steve got out and then helped Robyn out of the car. Danny and Grace were already there.

Danny: She should not be here and hiking?

Steve: Don't worry. Alright is everyone ready for the hike?

Robyn: yes.

They all head up the diamond lake. Steve stayed with Robyn to help her. The only thing was there were a lot of people coming down and it's only one way. There was a guy that bumped into Robyn but lucky for her that Steve managed to keep her from falling. They finished the hike in record time and enjoyed the time up there.

After their hike, they got a call from the governor and so Robyn took Grace. She was taking care of Grace while they were doing the case. It's about 9pm when Steve and Danny walked into the door.

Danny: hey, where's Grace?

Robyn: She is asleep upstairs.

Steve: Danny do you mind if I talk to you about something?

Danny: sure.

Robyn: honey, what about?

Steve: nothing babe. Don't worry about it.

Steve and Danny were outside where his wife was inside watching a movie.

Steve: So I wanted to know if you would help with the nursery?

Danny: Sure.

Steve: She is going to go with Kono to get the baby stuff which gives us time to get it done.

Danny: alright.

Steve and Danny walk back into the house to find Robyn watching a movie and so Steve sat down with her and wrapped his arms around her. Danny stayed and watched the movie with them. Grace just got to stayed the night. The next morning, Steve and Danny got everything done in the nursery. Steve also locked the door to make sure that his wife did not see the inside of it.


	20. Birth of the baby!

_**Author note:**_ Hey guys it's another day for a new chapter. This chapter will have their 9th month of their pregnancy and the birth of their son.

_**Last doctor visit**_

Robyn was waiting for Steve to come out of the bathroom. They need to be at their doctor's office in about twenty minutes. Chin had gone into there to try to get Steve out of the bathroom. He finally came out after 5 minutes.

Robyn: Babe, we have to be there in 15 minutes.

Steve: Don't worry. We will go now and be there as fast as we can.

Robyn: alright.

Steve and Robyn walk out and head to their doctors. They managed to get there in time and the baby is doing great.

_**Labor pains**_

It was later that night went Robyn to sleep and Steve is just hanging out down the stairs. Robyn woke up feeling some pain in her stomach.

Robyn: Steve!

Steve runs up and head to her side. He puts his hand on her belly.

Steve: What's wrong?

Robyn: The baby is coming. We need to get to the hospital.

Steve: alright.

Steve picks up his wife and heads down the stairs. The pains got worse and then he feels something in the back of his neck. Steve heads to the truck and gets her in the car. They forgot about the bag. At the hospital, Steve and Robyn are talking about what they are going to name their son.

Robyn: I was thinking about naming our son after your dad and your best friend.

Steve: John-Daniel McGarrett? I like the name but what about the middle name.

Robyn: Daniel. John-Daniel Steven McGarrett.

Steve: I love that.

Steve gives his wife a kiss. The nurses come in and smiles at the couple. They announced that it was time for the pushing stage.

Doctor: Okay, Robyn. You have a couple of more pushes to do.

Robyn: I can't.

Doctor: Steve, would you help your wife pushing?

Steve: how?

Doctor: going behind her.

Steve stands behind his wife and helps her pushing. Their son is finally born. John-Daniel was born about 8:00pm. The family bonds the night before their first visitor comes in.


	21. homecoming (season 3 finale)

_**Author note:**_ Hey guys, It's a brand new chapter which also happens to the last chapter of "Come back for me" Storyline. I am going to make a sequel for you guys by October 21, 2012 . Along with updating any of my other stories that I have. Oh and before I forget Catherine and Steve's mom comes for a visit to see the new baby.

_**Homecoming**_

Robyn and the baby are finally coming home and Steve is happy to have his family under one place.

Robyn: Steve, do you want to help with your little boy?

Steve: yeah.

Steve takes the baby from his wife's arms and John-Daniel smiles at his father. It's a good thing that he knows his father. They get into the truck and head home. When they get home and sees Doris's car there and along with Catherine's car waiting for them. Steve walks into the house with Robyn and John-Daniel.

Doris: Oh, my baby grandson. Can I hold him?

Steve: Lets just allow him to sleep, mom.

Catherine came up to Robyn and smiled at her. Steve watches his wife interact with his friend. He was glad that they developed a special bond.

Doris: So how old is Catherine's baby?

Steve: mom, I don't know and she's not my child.

The baby started to wake up because it was hungry. Robyn had decided to feed the baby with feeding from the boob. Steve gives her one of the baby blankets that they have downstairs. Catherine leaves with her daughter to give them some time. Doris hangs out with her son, daughter-in-law and grandson.

_**Daddy's boy**_

Steve and John-Daniel love being together. Danny keeps coming and seeing them together. John-Daniel smiled at his uncle but got mad the minute he tried to take him from his father.

Danny: Where's Robyn?

Steve: I gave her a spa day.

_**Author**_** note:** be sure to check out new story line called "Water baby" for new update on the parents. I also writing a new storyline for Burn notice before the new season starts in November. Hawaii 5-0 won't be on Monday!


End file.
